


Даркелюки

by EtoMaj



Series: Даркелюки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: Что подарить той, у кого всё есть? Ручная шмелиная стая, поляна, чтимая всеми, любовь Дораса, и даже он, Тарве, в придачу.
Series: Даркелюки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952182
Kudos: 1





	Даркелюки

\- Пока тебя не будет, я подежурю на переправе. Смотри не поранься! - напутствовал его Дорас.  
\- Спасибо. Я буду смотреть!  
Тарве улыбнулся, махнул Дорасу рукой и углубился в чащу. Вернее, это чаща приняла его. Солнечные зайчики щекотали нос, опавшие листья мягко стелились под босые ноги. Скворцы, шнырявшие в кустах, приветственно замяукали.  
\- Мя-я-я-у, ты моя-у! Я люблю-у лишь тебя-у!  
\- Это ещё что за новая мода? - рассмеялся парень. - Раньше я от вас такого не слышал.  
\- Последний чивк, детка, - отозвался самый крупный, иссиня-чёрный скворец. - Согласись, эта серенада звучит свежее и выразительней, чем простые скучные трели.  
\- Неужели скворчихам такое нравится?  
\- Много ты понимаешь! - скворец взъерошил клювом перья на груди. - Чтобы подражать коту, нужен большой талант и мужество.  
\- Что ж, оно вам понадобится, когда на ваш клич сбегутся кошки с горы Стомолнийной, - хмыкнул Тарве.  
Стая тут же вспорхнула с земли и расселась на ветках ближайшего дерева, обиженно нахохлившись.  
\- Ну и шутки у тебя! - загомонили скворцы. - Нет, вы слышали этого грубияна!  
\- М-я-я-у, съем тебя-у! - пропел им Тарве и пошёл дальше.

\- Даркелюки... - позвал он, когда возмущённые голоса стихли в отдалении. - Даркелюки, даркелюки!  
Ни шороха. Понятное дело, их можно звать сколько угодно - даже не заметят. Они приходят, когда считают нужным, и только на свежую кровь.  
Их лес - особенный. Всякий лес таков, но из-за даркелюков он особеннее в несколько раз. Любой, кто ломает голову над трудным вопросом, может прийти к ним. Правда, сами даркелюки тебе толком ничего не посоветуют, не в их это правилах. Но без решения ты из леса не выйдешь, будь спокоен! Ответ необязательно находится быстро - бывало, бродишь по лесу с луны до луны, а уж король Готриб, тот однажды пропадал в обиталище даркелюков три дня и три ночи. Всё не мог придумать, как сделать предложение своей будущей королеве, а потом решил основать город на берегу реки Яворы. Прекраснейшие деревья поднялись в его садах, белый камень, звёздный гранит да слюда, прозрачная, как утро, стали телами его домов, светлые и тёмные альвы заселили их, и даже люди из Мира Железа не были такой уж диковинкой. Сам король Готриб на подобное не надеялся.  
А королева сделала ему предложение сама, когда узнала, что город назван в её честь. Весанна, юная столица Тирна Нег, праздновала их свадьбу четырежды в год: летом, осенью, зимой и весной. Получается, не пойди король к даркелюкам, Дораса и на свете бы не было, а без него - какой же это свет? Так, сумерки, недоразумение одно.  
Задумавшись, Тарве не заметил, как влез в колючий куст - и нашёл же, в какой.  
\- Расту я здесь один-одинёшенек, - радостно запричитал хватун-надоедник, крепко цепляясь ветками за его руки и ноги. - Даже лисы стороной обходят, нет бы со мной словом перекинуться.  
\- Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, - попросил Тарве. - Я к даркелюкам по делу пришёл.  
\- Хорошо тебе, у тебя дела есть, а мне тут стоять, с тоски чахнуть, - хватун печально покачал сероватыми листьями. - Плоды уж давно созрели, осыпаться начинают. Птицы их гнушаются, вы, альвы, не замечаете, люди, что сюда по ежевику ходят, и те в рот ни одного не возьмут.  
\- Так они у тебя горькие, невкусные, - парень потихоньку, чтобы не продрать, высвободил штанину. - Вырасти их послаще да посочнее, к тебе тоже гости зачастят, вот увидишь.  
\- Ежевике хорошо, она урожайная, потому что её пчёлы любят, а мне самому себя опылять приходится. Думаешь, много в этом радости?  
\- Так у тебя цветы мелкие, неприметные, ничем не пахнут, нектара не дают, - заметил Тарве, отдирая от руки колючую плеть.  
\- Вот ещё, буду я свои соки тратить на всяких нахлебников! - зашёлся хватун.  
От возмущения он всплеснул ветками, и Тарве ловко вывернулся из докучливых объятий.  
\- Ну, живи, как знаешь, а я пошёл.  
\- Тебе хорошо! Ты ходить умеешь, в то время как я...  
Оказавшись от хватуна на безопасном расстоянии, Тарве оглядел себя и досадливо прищёлкнул пальцами. Отправляясь сюда, он нарочно надел безрукавку на голое тело, но на руках не появилось ни единой царапины. Нет, так дело не пойдёт.  
Кровь должна была пролиться случайно, а лес не спешил ему в этом помогать. Тарве пожалел, что не взял с собой тальсов или хоть ржаных лепёшек - судя по всему, блуждать ему предстояло долго, а есть нечто, растущее в лесу даркелюков, он бы не рискнул. Мало ли, в кого превратишься.  
"Подарок для Еники" - даже звучит смешно. Что подарить той, у кого всё есть? Ручная шмелиная стая, поляна, чтимая всеми, любовь Дораса, и даже он, Тарве, в придачу.  
Полдень был жарким, Явора манила прохладой. Тарве развязал пояс, сбросил меховую безрукавку и штаны, снял с шеи ожерелье из звериных клыков и раковин, сложил всё это в дупло старой ивы, нырнул в поток и перекинулся лососем. Камни на речном дне переливались всеми цветами радуги, в чистой прозрачной воде дышалось легко и привольно. Навстречу шёл косяк мелких рыбёшек, Тарве цапнул зубами и съел трёх, остальные бросились врассыпную. Вдруг по движению воды он понял, что охотится здесь не один. Тарве резко заложил петлю, и чьи-то длинные когти мазнули по хвосту, оцарапав нежную кожу.  
\- Р-р-р-ок-шт-шт! - раздался боевой клич.  
Тарве чудом выскользнул, метнулся вверх по течению и прыгнул через порог, растопырив плавники. Рок-шат-шат не стали разбивать лапы о камни, выскочили на берег и пустились в погоню.  
\- Загоняй лосося!  
\- Справа, справа заходи!  
\- Здоровый, жирный, на всех хватит!  
\- Хватай! Держи, а то уйдёт!  
Лосось выбивался из сил, охотницы настигали его. Миновав пороги, четыре огненно-рыжие молнии кинулись в воду. За миг до того, как на его теле сомкнулись острые зубы, Тарве вернул себе прежний облик. Рок-шат-шат возбуждённо застрекотали.  
\- Славная добыча, - сказала одна из них, насторожив острые уши с красивыми кисточками. - Альва мы ещё не пробовали.  
\- Кому-то из вас это всё-таки удалось, - признался Тарве, показывая прокушенную ладонь.  
\- Мне, мне! - похвастался молодой зверёк, почти детёныш, и облизнулся фиолетовым языком. - У него кровь солёная, рыба гораздо вкуснее.  
\- Тогда мы не будем тебя есть, - решили рок-шат-шат. - Особенно если заплатишь нам выкуп за свой хвост.  
\- С собой у меня ничего нет, - развёл руками Тарве. - Только нож, нитки да шило, на что они вам? Лучше я вам завтра тальсов принесу.  
\- Сушёных или свежих?  
\- Свежих, конечно.  
\- За свежими мы сами к твоей переправе приплывём. Рок-шт-шт!  
Всплеснув длинными хвостами, они унеслись вниз по течению. Тарве довольно посмотрел на свою правую руку, вылез на берег и, пока кровь не остановилась, добрался до своей одежды. Натянул её прямо на мокрое тело, промокнул ранки припасённой тряпицей, свернул её и положил на тропинку. Тряпица загорелась.  
\- Даркелюки, даркелюки! - крикнул он.  
Откуда-то из древесных крон послышалось шуршание тонких крыльев, возбуждённый щебет, и десяток ящериц слетелся к огню. Даркелюки ныряли в живое пламя, их бирюзовые перья делались от этого только ярче. Самые любытные зависали напротив Тарве в воздухе, заглядывали ему в глаза, садились на плечи и трогали волосы трепещущими раздвоенными языками. Он ежился от щекотки и гладил маленькие головы.  
\- Смеш-шной, смеш-шной молодой альв, - шипели они. - Приш-шёл к нам без вопрос-са, а уйти хочет с ответом. В его жилах течёт яркое пламя, он бы мог кого-нибудь согреть.  
\- Некого мне греть, кроме друзей, - отмахнулся Тарве. - Так вы поможете мне?  
\- Сперва пусть он нам рас-скажет что-нибудь интерес-сное! Мы любим слуш-шать, особенно загадки.  
\- Я сам себе загадка. Пять лет я живу на свете, взрослый, как сейчас, но никто не знает, откуда я взялся. Помню только, как проснулся в лесу на моховой подушке, поднялся на ноги, увидел между стволов какой-то блеск и вышел на берег Яворы. Река была пленительно прекрасна, и я захотел жить рядом с ней.  
\- Что же было дальш-ше?  
\- Однажды по берегу шёл заезжий торговец со своим волшебным ослом, который вёз на спине пятьдесят тюков. Ни тот, ни другой не умели плавать, но им надо было попасть на ту сторону, и я придумал, как это сделать, не намочив поклажи и не перекрыв течения. Торговца звали Руди, он был из тёмных альвов, имел аккуратную рыжую бороду и носил за поясом топор. Мы нашли дерево, поваленное бурей, и разрубили его на брёвна, из которых я сделал свой первый плот. Руди, искусный в работе по дереву и металлу, помог мне смастерить воротный механизм и научил вязать верёвку особым узлом, который сам никогда не развяжется и не перетрётся. Я протянул её от берега к берегу между двумя деревьями, спустил плот на воду и сам удивился, как хорошо он держится. Казалось, я занимался этим всегда. Течение в том месте сильное, бродов нет, а до ближайшего моста - десять тысяч шагов, так что пассажиров у меня много.  
\- А почему тёмные альвы не пос-строили мос-ст вмес-сто переправы? Они любят рас-стить из камня.  
\- Пробовали уже, да Явора не даёт, - объяснил Тарве. - Она смывала мост каждую весну, пока король Готриб наконец не махнул на неё рукой. Даже те товары, что везут через море, возле моей переправы обычно перегружают на лодки или повозки, чтобы не рисковать кораблём. Одна лишь "Королева Маб" может пройти все пороги с полным трюмом, и то если у руля стоит Смуглолицый. Даже я не умею так успокаивать реку.  
\- Молодой альв поэтому к нам приш-шёл? - даркелюки закружили возле его лица, у Тарве слегка зарябило в глазах. - Нет, непохоже, реке он очень нравитс-ся. Что же его тревожит?  
\- Я не знаю, что подарить Енике на день воплощения, чтобы она удивилась и обрадовалась. Всю голову сломал.  
\- Пус-сть сложит пес-сню и споёт для неё, - предложили даркелюки.  
\- Да не умею я сочинять! У Дораса это так хорошо получается, что я и пробовать не стану.  
\- Тогда пус-сть сделает то, что умеет лучш-ше всего.  
Тарве смотрел, как танцуют даркелюки в лиловых отсветах, пока не надоело. Потом он перевёл взгляд на реку, берега которой поросли разноцветными колокольчиками, а кое-где - высоким и крепким камышом.

Когда он выбрался из леса, солнце уже давно село. До переправы было далеко, и Тарве решил заночевать в волчьем логове. Гррав, как и все лесные звери, не любил костров, но жареное мясо ему нравилось.  
Кроме двух добытых по пути зайцев и пучка ароматных трав Тарве принёс с собой толстый прошлогодний стебель камыша, жёлтый, как солома или его волосы. Ровно обрезав оба конца, он заглянул внутрь стебля. Перегородок не было. Из древесного сучка Тарве вырезал аккуратный пыж, обмотал конец камышинки ниткой, чтоб не треснула, и примерил. Снял лезвием немного дерева, чтобы сбоку оставалась узкая щель, и вставил на место. Сделал кончиком ножа окошко для свистка. Приставил свисток к губам, подул. Подровнял окошко, подул снова и остался доволен. Достал из кармана выдвижное шило, раскалил на огне острие и, высунув язык от усердия, выжег на камышинке первую маленькую дырочку. Подождал, пока остынет, испытал её, чуть расширил. Повторил шесть раз с верхней стороны камышинки и один раз - с нижней, бормоча названия нот.  
\- Всего семь: зерно, глаза, серёжки, развилка, фиалка, мёд, жук. Теперь зажимаю по очереди. Зе-гла-се-раз-фи-мё-жу... звучит! Гррав, у меня получилось!  
\- Похоже, все альвы умеют собирать поющие вещи из того, что валяется под ногами, - отозвался волк, который лежал у огня, положив серебристую голову на лапы, и с интересом наблюдал. - У вас это от рождения?  
\- Не знаю, я просто с деревом работать люблю. Может, поэтому получилось?  
\- Сыграй мне, Волчонок, - попросил Гррав.  
\- Извини, я не умею, - признался Тарве. - Камыш хранит голоса реки и ветра, лягушек и птиц, но разбудить их может не всякий. У меня пальцы коротковаты.  
\- Тогда споём песню белому когтю, чтобы он поднялся выше. Для этого пальцы не нужны.  
Гррав завыл во всю мощь, Тарве подхватил, как умел - молодо и тонко. Им отвечали издалека вольные волки, в Весанне заходились лаем собаки. Над лесом даркелюков сияла новая луна.

В утренних сумерках Тарве, насвистывая, возвращался домой. Вдруг у самой переправы в зарослях барбариса он заметил что-то белое и огляделся по сторонам. По стволу ближайшего дерева грациозно стекала ласка, Тарве заулыбался и протянул ей руку. Зверёк фыркнул, соскочил на землю и пропал в ближайших кустах.  
\- Еника, я не смотрю, - сказал парень и честно зажмурился. - Одевайся спокойно, не торопись!  
\- Можно подумать, ты там чего-то не видел, - отозвалась девчонка, шурша тканью. - Сколько раз вместе купались. Кстати, почему ты здесь, а не с девами в заводи? Дорас бы ещё денёк за тебя подежурил.  
\- Вчера ходил, надоело, - соврал Тарве. - Все забавы хороши, мне б кого-то для души.  
\- Найдёшь, если захочешь. Ты ладный, весёлый, без венка ни на одном празднике не остаёшься.  
\- А что толку? Еника, ты для Дораса вышла из своей ягодной поляны - воплотилась, чтобы быть с ним вместе. А рождённые девчонки плетут для гуляний каждая по пять венков, неудивительно, что мне что-то перепадает. Слушай, а у тебя нигде в лесу сестры нет?  
\- Увы, нет, я бы знала, - Еника зазвенела застёжкой тяжёлого золочёного пояса. - Всё, можешь открывать глаза. Хочешь, я тебя познакомлю с кем-нибудь из лесных?  
\- Не стоит, одиночкой жить надёжнее.  
\- Ого, я слышу слова Гррава! - Еника подняла указательный палец.  
\- Он мой друг, плохого не посоветует, - насупился Тарве.  
\- Знаю, так ведь я тоже. Идём, Дорас тебя заждался.

Они сидели втроём на причале, свесив ноги в воду, и грызли тальсы. Еника подобрала подол простого белого платья, чтобы не намокло, и сверкала коленками. Её тёмные кудрявые волосы змеились по плечам.  
\- Помните, как мы нашли в лесу умирающего оленя? - спросила она вдруг, задумчиво уставившись в поток.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Дорас. - В тот день я впервые увидел, как провожают жизнь. Меня словно заколдовали, я даже говорить не мог - только смотреть.  
\- Терпеть этого не могу, - призналась она. - Надеюсь, у меня всё получилось.  
\- Даже не сомневайся, мир тебя услышал, - Дорас обнял её за плечи одной рукой и поцеловал в висок. - Ты была занята и могла не заметить, но закатное небо над твоей головой сделалось багряным и закрутилось водоворотом, пальцы, в которых ты мяла мешочек с травами, двигались так, словно сучили невидимую нить. Олень тяжело дышал, словно бежал со всех ног, но ты взяла его голову к себе на колени, обхватила руками - и его дыхание стало глубже, размеренней, спокойней. Ты спела ему колыбельную, дала вдохнуть сладкий травяной запах, ласково погладила шею - и нить оборвалась. Ему было легко уходить.  
\- Знаешь, Еника, - заговорил Тарве, - я много раз убивал на охоте, голодный и пьяный от ярости, но ты в тот вечер была удивительно спокойна. Меня это так напугало, что я сбежал, оставив вас двоих с телом того бедняги и не подумав, что тебе может быть тяжело.  
\- Ты, наверное, считаешь меня лентяйкой или трусихой, но больше я ничего не смогла сделать, - сказала Еника. - Олень смотрел на меня усталыми глазами глубокого старика. Ни зелья, ни чары не спасут того, кому надоело жить.  
\- Вы сейчас будете смеяться, каким можно быть дураком, - предупредил Тарве. - Той же ночью мне привиделся сон, словно ты, Еника, держишь узелок над моей головой, и он тянет из меня силы, кормит оголодавшее небо. Как будто солнцу иначе не хватит сил завтра взойти.  
\- Какие глупости, - расхохотался Дорас. - Небу жертвы не нужны, солнцу тем более. Ему нужна только земля и всё, что живёт на ней, иначе зачем светить?  
Еника повернулась к Тарве и очень серьёзно посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Женщины не приманивают смерть, что бы ты себе ни напридумывал. Иногда нам удаётся прогнать её, иногда - только облегчить. Я забрала у оленя его страх, вот и всё.  
\- Я уже говорил, что ты лучше всех? - спросил Дорас.  
\- Сегодня первый раз! - улыбнулась она.  
Тарве откинулся на спину, растянулся на досках. Его друзья тихо целовались, солнце прорезалось из-за кромки леса, Явора лениво ворочала камни. До дня воплощения Еники оставалась неделя. Свирель за пазухой холодила кожу, и он точно знал, кого заставит на ней играть.


End file.
